Kixx
'Kixx '''A.K.A. '''Experiment 601 '''is an illegal genetic experiment created by Dr. Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to use his superhuman strength and kickboxing skills to bully victims. His one true place is teaching people kickboxing and hosting his own workout show ''Kickboxing with Kixx. Appearance Kixx is a large purple, muscular, beastly, Tasmanian devil-like experiment with a violet stomach, chest, ear insides and spots around his eyes, bulky legs and torso, four strong gorilla-like arms with three fingers on each paw, a blue oval spot on each elbow, short ears, hardly any neck, a wide mouth, a round nose and black eyes. Personality Kixx is shown to be a talented kickboxer. He loves to pick fights, which would consider him a bully. He also appears to be exceedingly dim-witted, but slightly hotheaded. However, after Lilo and Stitch befriended him, Kixx has shown to control his temper a lot better. Although not the brightest, Kixx is loyal to those who win his trust. He is valiant and an excellent fighter, but also a really big softie deep down. He enjoys kickboxing, wrestling, and baseball, and shows a sign of pride. He is also very slow-witted and foolish, as well as ill-tempered, extremely aggressive, and excessively violent. Appearances Lilo & Stitch: The Series Experiment 601 was the 601st genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hamsterviel's funding. He was designed to use his kickboxing skills to beat up any and all opponents. 601 and the other 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai, with 601's pod landing by a cliff face. When a dehydrated tourist threw a half-full water bottle over the cliff, it landed near a ravine and trickled out water, which touched 601's pod, activating the experiment. 601 then attacked a couple, beating them up when the husband angered him. 601 then proceeded to attack and beat up anyone who challenged him or stood in his path. When Lilo and Stitch arrived to find and capture 601, the latter attacked them. Stitch prepared to fight 601, but faltered due to an earlier snack combo incident in which Stitch's combat training was erased. Lilo was then forced to retreat with Stitch, while 601 was distracted with beating up the newly-arrived Gantu. While 601 continued his rampage, Jumba lent Lilo a special book titled Fighting Four-Armed Monsters to help her re-train Stitch and teach him how to fight in combat. Even Lilo's friend Keoni gave her a few pointers, and taught her how to get better at skateboarding. Later, 601 attacked a beach gym, where he defeated all the boxers with ease, until Stitch arrived for a rematch with 601 and had a long, drawn-out battle. At first, 601 was able to easily overpower Stitch, but with Lilo's tutelage and Stitch's coordination, the latter easily defeated 601, who was restrained with ropes. 601, christened Kixx, was shortly after found a one true place teaching other people kickboxing. Back at Gantu's ship, Experiment 625 and an injured Gantu both watched a commercial of Kixx hosting his own instructional workout video, which motivated Gantu to want to learn kickboxing after being pummeled by Kixx. Kixx reappeared in "Elastico" as one of the audience for Lilo's hula dance. In "The Asteroid", Kixx was one of the six experiments that Stitch convinced to come with him and Lilo to save Earth from an approaching asteroid. During the journey, Kixx kicked the back of Spooky's seat, causing the latter to terrify him. Also, when Pleakley hit Kixx for grabbing at the free soda and peanuts, the latter beat Pleakley up and took a bag of peanuts for himself. He later endured getting clobbered by Hammerface and helped Stitch remove the ship's hyperdrive engine. Kixx made a brief cameo in "Houdini", hosting his recent kickboxing commercial. In "Angel", Kixx was one of the experiments that Angel reverted to evil using her song, causing the former to beat up tourists and forcing Stitch to fight and defeat him. Later, Kixx and the other depraved experiments attacked Stitch aboard a ship, but Angel turned them back to good before Kixx could land the fatal blow. Working together, the experiments were then able to successfully escape the ship along with Stitch. Kixx reappeared in "Slugger" as part of Lilo's softball team. In "Shoe", Kixx was one of the experiments that helped turn Jumba's ship into a hotel. In "Ploot", Kixx was one of the first team of experiments (along with Deforestator and Richter) formed to try and stop Ploot. However, Ploot was easily able to defeat them, forcing the three experiments to retreat. Kixx was seen on a computer screen in "Ace", posing as an evil creation of Jumba's as part of a hoax to fool the head of E.G.O. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Kixx, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Kixx participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones by beating up attacking Leroys. However, the Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha 'Oe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. Kixx joins them for the song by playing the bongos. Stitch! anime Kixx made an appearance in the Stitch! anime along with Pix, Boomer, Slushy, Blowhard, and Slugger when and visited . He makes a second appearance where Hamsterviel modifies him with a new samurai style of fighting, along with a samurai outfit to match it. Trivia * Kixx's appearance and mannerisms greatly resemble the Tasmanian devil from Looney Tunes. * Kixx is named after the soccer team, Philadelphia KiXX. * He was initially mistaken for a wild pig by a newlywed couple. * The climactic battle between Kixx and Stitch is presented in a western-style theme. * Kixx's pod color is blue. * Kixx is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 601. Primary function: Hand-to-hand combat." * Kixx bears some resemblance to Machamp from Pokemon, even being muscular, having four arms, and highly skilled in physical combat. Category:Experiments Category:6-Series